Holly Jolly Invading
Holly Jolly Invading is the season two premiere of Zero Hero, as well as the Christmas special. Episode "Guys, since Azeire is taken care of, can I head back to Earth?" Zero asked. "I'm heading back to Aranhaschimmia." Said Marsipal. "And I'm going back to Galvan B." Said Aparato. Aparato gave Marsipal and Zero a communicator. "Just in case we need to meet up again some day." Said Aparato. So, Zero flew to Galvan B and dropped Aparato off and Marsipal at Aranhaschimmia. He then flew back to Earth to learn it was Christmas Eve! "Christmas Eve!? Geez! When I left Earth, it was only August!" Said Zero. "I guess Time really does speed up in space." Zero ran and started Christmasing around town. He got a Santa Hat! He decorated his (and now only his) home! He got a tree! He did other stuff! "Yay! ....It's not Christmas without them....at least they're avenged." Suddenly, a spaceship landed. Zero went outside to check it out. "What the fudge!?" Out of the spaceship came some Sonorosians. "Give us Santa Claus!" They yelled. "Whoa little iPod dudes, Santa isn't real." Said Zero. "Shut up Santa skeptic idiot person!" A Sonorosian screamed at Noah and he went crashing into a wall. Zero activated Ditto power and split into three clones. Each fought against the Sonorosians. The Zeros knocked the Sonorosians away. "Why do you want Santa?" Zero asked. "*Sniff* Because we don't get Christmas! You know what holiday we get on December 25!?" "What holiday?" "Azeire day!" "What's Azeire Day?" "HE BLEW OUR ORIGINAL HOME PLANET UP!!" "Oh. Happy Azeire Day!" "I hate you." The Sonorosians made a giant army and surrounded Zero. They did a Wall of Sound on him. Zero changed back and get knocked out. He woke up covered in snow. He got out and heated himself up with Heatblast power. He turned normal after he warmed up. "Stupid Sonorosians. Guess this is where this comes in handy." Zero took out his communicator and contacted Aparato and Marsipal. They sped to Earth. "So Sonorosians are here trying to ruin an Earth holiday called Christmas?" Aparato said. "YES! I already said that. And it's not 'an Earth holiday', it's a holiday of awesomeness." Said Zero. Marsipal gave Zero a present. "Here ya go." Said Marsipal. Zero opened the present and saw it was a blaster. "What's this for?" Zero asked. "A Neuroshock Blaster! Sonorosians are weak against Neuroshock beams." Said Marsipal. The gang went to the Sonorosians who had Santa in chains. Zero came in and shot them. The Sonorosians screamed at him, but Marsipal and Aparato fought them. Zero finished the aliens off with the Neuroshock Blaster. They rescued Santa. "So you ARE real." Said Zero. "Yeah. Now go home. I'll give you FREE PRESENTS!" "WOO!" "And we've decided to stay here on Earth." Said Aparato. Characters Heroes *Zero *Aparato *Marsipal Powers *Ditto *Heatblast Villains *Sonorosians Trivia *This is the Christmas special as well as the Season 2 premiere. *Aparato and Marsipal now live with Zero. Category:Holiday Specials Category:Episodes Category:Zero Hero Episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Zero Hero